The Legacies of Olympus
by AG2000
Summary: When the gods disappeared, both camps' boundaries fell, allowing monsters to invade any time they wanted. Now, twenty years later, demigods and legacies have fought and died as attacks have only increased since the first. On a trip into the now deserted city of New York, a group of the remaining legacies finds that the gods are back. But where are the items they seem to be missing?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Annabeth took a deep breath as she stood on the wraparound porch of the Big House, looking around at what was left of Camp Half-Blood. The monsters had finally either been turned to dust or just left as if the idea of attacking a camp full of demigods was no longer appealing. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, wishing Chiron or even Mr. D in one of his ridiculous shirts was here. They'd both gotten emergency summons to Olympus the morning before and still hadn't returned. Thalia had gone to the city to get them, but she hadn't been in any contact with Camp Half-Blood as far as Annabeth knew.

Her eyes filled with tears as she opened them, knowing that so many of her friends were dead. The people she had grown up with; killed by the things they were trained practically their whole lives to fight. If they hadn't been surprised they might've had a better chance, but it had been the middle of the night when the monsters somehow broke through the magical border and attacked.

"Annabeth!" Relief washed over her as she turned to see Percy running toward her, concern obvious in his expression. He had a good sized cut on his right arm and judging by the condition of the shirt he was wearing, Annabeth figured he'd been in a battle against one of the many monsters that could breath fire at some point. He waited for her to meet him at the foot of the steps before wrapping his arms around her and holding her for a moment in silence before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Annabeth replied, allowing herself a moment to relax before the rising sadness in her chest forced her to pull away before it overwhelmed her. She couldn't let it take over - not when she still had work to do. "How many of us are left?"

"So far, I know that Piper and Jason are a little beat up but alright." Percy said, looking around at the camp. "So are Clarisse, Chris, and Leo. I don't know about anyone else yet."

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything else that had happened to her and Percy over the years, she had hoped that they could have something close to a normal life after the second Giant War. Or at least as close to normal as a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena could get.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said, walking away from the Big House towards the courtyard where survivors were starting to gather in the brilliant orange glow of the rising sun among the broken statues and slightly smoldering plants. "Let's go see what needs to be done."

As Annabeth and Percy walked up to the group of survivors, she looked around to see how much damage the monsters had done to them. There were around sixty demigods before the attack happened, and now the group was around half that size. Piper's hair had come unbraided and was slightly singed at the ends. She had a small cut above her left eyebrow, and her cheeks were smudged with dirt, but she didn't seem to have any serious injuries. Jason was still gripping his sword tightly, looking around warily as if expecting more monsters to appear. He had a quickly rising bump on his forehead as if he'd been hit by a club or something equally as hard.

The sound of running footsteps behind them tugged Annabeth away from her thoughts. She turned to see Thalia rushing up to them, her breath catching as she noticed the mixture of panic and worry etched on her friend's face.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he and Piper stepped forward to stand beside Percy and Annabeth.

Thalia stopped in front of the group, taking a deep breath with a hesitant look in her bright blue eyes as she looked into the exhausted, bruised, and scratched faces of the demigods who were staring at her expectantly.

"I couldn't find them." She said after a moment. "Mount Olympus is completely deserted. The gods are gone."


	2. Chapter One

"Are you sure we should be here without Thalia?"

Sky sighed quietly as she walked along the path that led to the top of Mount Olympus. With its beautiful buildings and sparkling water in the fountains, you could almost believe that people lived there - until the silence brought you back to the present. Back to the fact that no one had lived on Mount Olympus for twenty years.

"We'll be fine, Zelena." Sky said, glancing back at the blond haired girl who wore a worried expression on her face. "The only person, or _thing_ , that comes up here is Aunt Thalia and her wolf. We're perfectly safe."

"Oh, so you're the expert on being safe now?" Kirsten's voice traveled from the back of the group, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

Sky shook her head without saying a word as she kept walking. Kirsten had definitely inherited more than just her looks from her mother. According to Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy, the eighteen-year-old had just as much attitude as Clarisse, if not more.

She glanced back at the others who were following her quietly, trusting her to make sure nothing happened to them. There was fourteen-year-old Marissa with her shoulder length, wavy black hair falling in her face, her stunning stormy gray eyes sparkling with excitement. Walking beside her was her twelve-year-old brother Connor who had short, curly blond hair like their mother, with bright sea green eyes like their father. It was hard to believe they were even related by the way they acted. Marissa was impulsive and tended to act before she thought, while Connor was the complete opposite. He always made sure that he had considered every part of a problem before he dealt with it and the constant thoughtful look in his eyes made it seem like a million thoughts and ideas were spinning around in his head at the same time.

Following closely behind Marissa and Connor was Zelena. She was nervously twisting the end of her long blond ponytail, her brown eyes glancing around worriedly as if expecting a monster to attack them at any moment. _If Lianna were here she'd be calmer._ Sky thought, staring at her for a second longer. Other than Lianna's bright blue eyes, there was no way to tell the difference between the thirteen-year-old twins. They had the same long blond hair that Sky had never seen in anything but a ponytail, the same dark tan from being in the sun all day long, not to mention they were both so tall that almost no one suspected they were only thirteen. Zelena always seemed so confidant and brave as long as Lianna was with her. Unfortunately, Lianna had decided to stay back at camp to help "keep an eye on" Sky's annoying thirteen-year-old cousin Jax with their friend Julia, which most likely meant playing some kind of prank that would get the girls in trouble when the adults found out.

Right beside Sky was her best friend Sammi, working on what looked like some kind of small bird made out of wires and small gears as she walked. Anyone who knew Leo Valdez knew instantly that Sammi was his daughter the moment they looked at her, especially whenever she smiled. She had Leo's same curly black hair, slightly pointed ears that made her look like a Christmas elf, and that crooked troublemaker's grin. By now, Sky knew, there was an idea forming in her head that would probably get them killed by either Kirsten or Jax. That was just one of the reasons that they got along so well.

"Hello? Earth to Sky..." Sky blinked at the sound of Kirsten's voice and slowed as she realized they had almost reached the top of Mount Olympus while her mind was flying somewhere high up in the clouds without her.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly climbed the stairs that led to the main palace of the gods, glancing behind her every once in a while to make sure everyone was keeping up. Even though she had said that they were perfectly safe and that there was nothing to be afraid of, which was true as far as she knew, she had to admit that exploring the place that she had heard so many stories about ever since she could remember was enough to make even her nervous. She'd never admit that though. Not even to Sammi. Her best friend had enough to deal with without knowing that Sky wasn't always as brave as she tried to seem.

Finally reaching the top of the shining marble staircase, Sky turned and leaned against the large doors that led to the throne room as she waited for the others to join her. She had to admit that it was fun watching even Kirsten - the "fittest person on the planet" - get slightly out of breath from walking up the mountain and then having to climb at least twenty steps after. _Can't wait to see her once we go back down..._ She thought as Kirsten and Zelena reached the top.

"There!" Sammi said triumphantly, holding out the small mechanical bird with a satisfied grin as its eyes glowed to life and it flapped its wings once. "All fixed!"

Sky smirked as she turned to push open the doors, glad that Sammi seemed to be in such a good mood. She stumbled forward slightly with a small gasp as the doors gave way easier than she had expected them to. Glancing behind her, Sky's eyes widened at the sight of Sammi's metal bird flying toward her head with surprising ease and speed. As she ducked quickly to the side, Sky watched as the bird flew through the open doorway and into the palace.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sammi called, already running in after it as Sky straightened.

Sky took a deep breath before running after her best friend, barely registering the sound of footsteps behind her as the others followed. As she reached the throne room, she just had time to see Sammi jump up and snatch the bird out of the air before sitting down hard in the center of the room as she landed with it clutched in her hands.

Hearing Zelena's gasp, Sky took her eyes away from Sammi and looked around the room, her mouth opening slightly as she realized they weren't the only ones in the room. Not even close. Standing in front of each of the thirteen thrones, staring at them with surprised expressions, were people Sky recognized immediately even though she'd only heard them described in stories at home.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Um…Sky?" Sammi whispered as she stared wide eyed at the group of people staring down at her.

"Yes Sammi?"

"You see them too, right?"

"Yes Sammi."

Without moving her gaze an inch from who were obviously the gods of Olympus, Sammi slowly stood up and took a step towards Skylar. "…Is that a good thing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Gimme a second to figure that out..." She finally glanced over at Skylar to see that even though her best friend's face was void of emotion, her eyes revealed all of the different thoughts running through her head – confusion, anger, maybe even hope?

Sammi herself wasn't sure how to react. After everything that had happened just in the past years that she could remember, she'd always resented the gods for not being there to help them. But now that they were actually standing right in front of her, looking just as confused as she felt, if not more, it was surprisingly hard for her to be angry with them. For now at least; there was always the chance that it would reappear once the shock and confusion wore off.

"Hey!" Sammi jumped as Skylar yelled loudly beside her. Her shock had obviously dissolved much faster than Sammi's had. She watched as Skylar marched up to the gods, her cheeks reddening and her hazel eyes sparking with anger.

"How dare you!" Sky exclaimed, her voice rising slightly in pitch as she glared at them.

For a moment everything was silent as both gods and legacies stared at her in shock. The woman Sammi recognized from the stories as Hera looked at Sky as if she'd lost her mind, which actually might've been possible considering these were people who could kill her with a flick of their hand if they wanted to.

"Excuse me?" Another one of the women finally spoke, folding her arms over her chest with her eyebrows raised. This one was most likely Athena considering she had the same scary gray eyes as Aunt Annabeth and Marissa.

"Don't. Even." Sky snapped. "How could you abandon us all out there? We thought something bad had happened to you! Do you even know how many people, how many of your children, have died because you guys decided to go on a little vacation or something? How could you just sit there and let that happen?"

Sammi winced slightly at how close to her heart those words hit. She watched anxiously as Sky swiped angrily at the tears pooling in her eyes, a side effect of getting this upset.

Athena frowned at Skylar, her eyebrows knitting together. "What are you talking about child? We haven't been anywhere."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Skylar said a bit quieter this time. "For years and years you've been gone! Over half of Camp Half-Blood is either dead or missing because you left us!"

"Child, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about," Athena replied with a shake of her head, "but I assure you, we've been here for quite some time."

 _Huh?_ Sammi thought as she listened to the conversation between Athena and Skylar. Instead of anything making sense, it was just growing more and more confusing by the second. If they'd been here, didn't that mean they would already know about the attacks and had just ignored them? She couldn't believe anyone, not even gods, could ignore that much. Somebody was wrong, and she really hoped it was them.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Athena looked over the group of legacies before settling her piercing gray gaze back on Skylar.

"How about we start over?" The goddess suggested. "What are you names?"

Skylar glanced back at the others, Sammi meeting her eyes questioningly. With the mood her best friend was in, Sammi wasn't too sure if Sky would be willing to just accept the change in subject and answer the woman's questions. She couldn't believe it when Skylar turned back around with a small huff of annoyance and folded her arms over her chest before speaking.

"My name's Skylar Grace," she began reluctantly. She unfolded her arms to point at each of the others as she named them off. "These are my friends Sammi Valdez, Marissa and Connor Jackson, Kirsten Rodriguez, and Zelena Solace."

Sammi noticed that Athena's gaze lingered on Marissa and Connor, and for a moment it looked as if she was about to say something before obviously changing her mind and refocusing on Skylar again.

"Now what did you mean about over half of the campers being killed or missing?" She asked Skylar, a frown creasing her face once again.

Sammi blinked, realizing that they really seemed to have no idea about what had happened over the past twenty years. _How is that even possible?_ She wondered looking at the whole group standing in front of her. According to her dad, these people were supposed to be immortal, and almost no one could stop them as long as they had demigods on their side. She couldn't understand how someone so powerful could've just not noticed a whole camp being destroyed practically right under their noses.

She snapped back into reality as Skylar took a deep breath and shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Twenty years ago, the camp was attacked," she began, her voice still conveying her anger. "There were so many monsters that the camp couldn't handle it all and a lot of campers were killed."

The gods' faces grew more and more confused with each word as Skylar explained impatiently about the fact that monsters had attacked so many times to the point of a twenty four-seven watch being set up so that the camp could at least be more prepared for the attacks.

"Eventually, we got so good at fending them off that everybody was able to survive," Sky finished, glancing back at her friends. "Though, not always… I know a lot of people at camp who have lost one or both of their parents because you weren't there to help us."

Wincing at her best friend's words, Sammi saw Athena shaking her head. "But that's not possible. The camp is protected by a magical barrier that's designed to keep all monsters out. It can't just fall like you described."

"Well, it did!" Skylar argued, her voice going back up in volume.

"Perhaps it would be better if we could see for ourselves?" suggested a girl who didn't look as if she could be more than thirteen. She certainly didn't look like she could be one of the Olympians.

Realizing that Skylar's hands were beginning to shake from the anger that she'd kept pent up, Sammi hurried to her side.

"Sky," she said quietly, gaining her friend's attention enough for her to glance over. "Calm down… there's no point getting so worked up."

Skylar turned to face her, completely ignoring the gods now as she looked at Sammi in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? After everything that's happened, you want me to calm down?"

Sammi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting best friend's gaze seriously. "Letting your temper get the best of you isn't going to do anything. It won't fix anything. It won't change what's already happened. All it's going to do is get a bunch of supposedly all-powerful immortals annoyed with you." She forced herself to give Sky a small crooked grin before punching her lightly in the arm. "And trust me, the last thing I need is to lose my best friend."

Skylar watched her for a moment before turning back to the gods with a sigh. "If you wanna come back to camp with us, come on. If not, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it, trust me."

Sammi rolled her eyes with a smirk as she turned to walk back outside, to The Set of Never-ending Stairs as she had decided to call them. Without even glancing over at Kirsten she knew that the eighteen year old was internally groaning over having to deal with the stairs so soon after making it up. In fact, it was a miracle that she wasn't groaning out loud too.


End file.
